


prélude in e minor

by bunnymenecho



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is just trying to understand, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pain, Sadness, period typical parties, this is not supposed to be historically accurate because it's not actual history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymenecho/pseuds/bunnymenecho
Summary: Erik lehnsher is pulled into a room by a man he can't remember meeting...Will he remember?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. your heart yearns for mine

“no. it can’t be.” he says. he sounds as though he has just received terrible news, his voice on the periphery of breaking. 

“you’ve forgotten me...haven’t you?”  
again, he looks to be in some kind of a shock. 

“i’m sorry. i really don’t believe we’ve ever met. you must be mistaking me with someone-“ i’m soon cut off by his shaking voice. 

“erik, dear god. i never thought-“ his voice catches in his throat. the pain and sorrow in the young man’s eyes and voice is so contagious, it feels as if mine does too.

...and i haven’t even a clue who he is or who he believes i am.

how on earth did he know my name? surely i would have recognized a face like his, with beautiful, unruly curls that reach down just below his ears. 

tears slip down his face and he turns his head away so as not to let me see him cry. 

“i’ve missed you.” he says through the gurgle of emotion and a hand over his mouth. 

he looks so young...and so broken. 

i watch as he walks over to the large bed. 

“you promised you wouldn’t forget me.” the tears have stopped, but the pain is still evident in his voice. 

he sighs and lays himself back, arms spread across the maroon colored sheets of the bed. 

his movements are graceful and elegant. he is divine in all his nature it seems. he looks like an angel. 

if he looks this beautiful, disordered and sad, i can only imagine what he must look like, joyous, delighted...or pleasured...

something in me tells me to lay next to him and hold him. to tear away his pain and suffer it for myself. i want him to be okay. to be good. whoever this young man is, whatever toll he’s taken on my body and my mind, i want to give in. 

i walk over to where he is now sprawled on the bed. 

i watch as he thinks.

“your heart yearns for mine. my love, till death do us part, but even death...” he begins.


	2. prélude in c sharp minor

“...is temporary.” i finish. 

it was a faint whisper, but i heard it all. 

i said it almost out of memory...but what memory? my body fills with familiarity and my heart catches in my throat. 

“who are you?” my voice is wary, and unstable now. i need the answer more than i want it. i don’t think i could live with myself not knowing who this young man is and what he is doing to me. 

“go.” he says. he closes his eyes and turns his head towards the beautiful ceiling which holds paintings of angels and gods, only half as beautiful as him. 

his face is beautiful. his nose and eyes are red from crying. he sniffles. 

“why...? ” i ask.

“won’t you just tell me who you are? perhaps i will remember-“ i watch as his eyebrows furrow together, a tear slips down through his shut eyes and he begins to speak. 

“your wife...she’s waiting for you downstairs is she not?” his words are sharp and spiteful and his voice is raspy. it sounds as though he is holding in all of the world’s pain and suffering and trying to stay strong. 

he seems to be getting angry.

despite not having any relations with him, his words send daggers to my heart. 

“i...” i’m not quite sure what to say next. i don’t want to leave. 

“i...suppose she is, but she can wait.” i can't leave yet. 

“ugh just go, erik!” he yells and turns his body away from me. i can see it shake with a new wave of tears. 

“wait but there’s got to be-“ i reach out for him and touch his arm. his skin is soft and smooth. this is the first physical contact i have made with him all night. my body fills with electricity at just this simple touch. 

he sits up and turns towards to me. 

“erik! go! there is no point in trying. you’ve clearly forgotten.” he’s shouting as sobs break through him. 

he’s stands now and it’s as if his own words have caught him off guard but he doesn’t seem to care.

heavy tears fall from his eyes.

”you promised!” he yells and his voice thoroughly breaks. 

his entire being falls into me and i catch him, not knowing what to do i wrap my arms around him and hold him.

i swallow hard fearing my heart will jump right out of my throat. 

i can feel his pain and i don’t even know his name. i want to know everything about him. i want to know what i did, or who he thinks i am...

**Author's Note:**

> i have the majority of this story written out, just have to see how the public will react to it ya know...will you like it??? :))


End file.
